


Flowers, Green Eyes, and Awkward I-Love-Yous

by HufflepuffPoof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - America, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffPoof/pseuds/HufflepuffPoof
Summary: Draco Malfoy runs a small flower shop in New York City, and one winter day has a fateful encounter that just might be love at first sight.*inspired by a tumblr prompt*





	Flowers, Green Eyes, and Awkward I-Love-Yous

_Green. Green. Green._

All Draco could think about were those goddam eyes. Beautiful emerald, twinkling gorgeous eyes. The boy with the most stunning eyes in the world. He didn’t even know this boy’s name, and funnily enough, the green-eyed boy didn’t come into his flower shop to get anything. Still, the boy was the only fucking thing Draco could think about.

Draco turned in his bed and covered his ears with his pillow. “FOR FUCK’S SAKE BLAISE TURN IT OFF!” He finally shouted after an excruciating ten minutes of his roommate blasting heavy-metal on the loud speakers in their apartment.

“I CAN’T TURN IT UP ANY LOUDER THIS IS AS FAR AS IT’LL GO!” Blaise yelled back.

Draco sighed to himself, “goddammit,” sat up in his bed and then proceeded to scream, again, “AT LEAST TURN IT DOWN YOU PIECE OF SHIT, I DON’T WANT TO LOOSE ANOTHER APARTMENT BECAUSE OF YOUR GODDAM MUSIC!” and then muttered “if that’s what you want to call it.”

Blaise, with a stupid grin on his face, told Draco that he’d heard him the first time then put his hand on the speaker knob and slowly turned the music down to an acceptable volume. “Thank you, jackass,” Draco promptly laid back down.

“Ouch, you’re in a pretty bad mood Mr. Malfoy,” Blaise commented jokingly and prods at the back of Draco’s arm.

“Fuck off Zabini, and it’s not as if that’s a rare occasion,” Draco grumbled. Blaise moved around Draco’s bed and crouched to look at him.

“It’s different this time,” Blaise observed and then sat on the floor beside Draco.“You alright? Bad day at work?” Blaise asked, no longer grinning, and instead was staring at Draco with great concern.

Draco sighed. “It’s nothing.”

Blaise’s eyebrows furrowed more. “Bullshit.”

Draco sighed again. “Just a guy,” he commented.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. “Ohhhhh, Draco’s got a cru-ush,” he then teased.

“Oh can it, Zabini,” Draco said shoved Blaise lightheartedly; Blaise was already cackling. Draco sat up and shoved his pillow in Blaise’s face, but he only brushed it away and continued laughing. Draco rolled his eyes, stood up, and shuffled into the kitchen.

“Who is he though? Do I know him? What’s his name? He cute? Come on Draco-”

“So how’d your job interview go?” Draco interrupted Blaise’s whining, in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

“Job interview? What job interview?” Blaise said, following Draco into the kitchen.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! The coffee shop down the street!? You scheduled an interview last week!”

“Uhhh…” Blaise looked puzzled.

“Don’t tell me you forgot about another interview!”

Blaise slowly started backing away. “I… Uh… Yeah… But it’s not like we’re broke! You have the flower shop, and your dad's loaded! Plus I have-” Blaise stopped abruptly.

Draco knew what he was going to say, the reason he wasn’t home almost every night that week: his “boyfriends”. He probably has five or six of them because of the fact that he’s always wearing different styles or talking in different tones on the phone. “You do remember that prostitution is illegal, correct?” Draco commented.

“What I do to get money is none of your business!” Blaise snapped in return then added, “and technically it’s not prostitution because they’re not really paying me just sometimes I ask them for money and they give it to me…”

“Actually it kind of is my business considering the fact that you fucking LIVE WITH ME!!” Draco was yelling again.

“What I want to do is my own business, whether we live together or not!” Blaise began shouting as well.

“If you’re so set in your ways then why don’t you just LEAVE, since you **clearly** don't need me!” Draco instantly regretted his words.

“If you want to live with someone else that’s fine by me!!!” Blaise screamed in return and ran towards the door, grabbing a coat and hat off the rack.

“BLAISE WAIT PLEASE can’t we talk about thi-” the door slammed behind him, “dammit.”

 

\- - -

 

The day was foggy and cold, and Blaise still wasn’t home – which was alright because he wasn’t usually home anyway. Draco had been relatively restless that night because of the stupid green-eyed man whose face was still repeating in his mind over and over again. Draco sighed heavily, pushed himself out of bed and then proceeded on with his morning routine.

After he’d gotten ready for the day, Draco grabbed his grey tweed coat and black wool scarf and headed out of his apartment.

The streets of New York City were extremely busy, which although was usual for December, was still incredibly annoying to Draco. He cursed at the pristine white flurries that fell from the sky because he’d forgotten his gloves and earmuffs (he never wore a hat because it would ruin his very precisely combed hair) again. Although his apartment was only a block away, he didn’t go back for them and just quickly hurried towards his flower shop.

Hands becoming colder and colder as he fumbled with his keys, Draco soon quickly slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Happily inside the warmth of his flower shop, Draco sighed heavily and began vigorously rubbing his hands together in an attempt to rid himself of the numbing sensation that came from freezing weather. After checking the temperature gauge, Draco combed over the shop checking the flowers to see which ones he needed to throw away, and following dumping the dead ones into the trashcan, he proceeded to check the time.

At precisely 7:30 he flipped the sign in the front to say ‘open’ and as the day passed began to grow more and more weary.

His exhaustion had increased tenfold since his old employee had moved to Seattle, and had no one else to help him around shop. And Draco would have asked Blaise to help if he didn’t have such a knack for avoiding anything involving effort.

“5 pink roses, 5 yellow and 10 lilac. Would that be all?” Draco asked the elderly woman at the counter, who nodded, and then Draco trudged to the back and arranged the bouquet of flowers precisely placing each rose in the perfect positions.

Draco poked his head out from the arrangement room. “Green or white ribbon?” he inquired to the woman, then internally reminded himself to order more colors next week.

“White dear,” the woman said with a smile. Draco nodded and then headed back to his preparations. After tying the white ribbon into a _nearly_ perfect white bow around a glass vase, and rearranging the flowers one last time, Draco returned to the counter and handed the woman her bouquet.

As Draco said ‘have a nice day’ and handed the woman her receipt, the shop’s door swung open and two men walked in.

Draco’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The green eyed boy had stepped into his flower shop once again.

 

\- - -

 

Draco was trying to maintain his composure and not scream with delight when he locked eyes with the emerald-eyed man, but Draco must admit it was proving itself to be difficult. Draco cleared his throat and greeted both the green eyed man and his red-headed companion, “Hello, how may I help you?”

“This is so stupid why are we doing this again? Hermione’s the girl she should be here,” the redhead muttered to the green eyed man, who sighed.

“You did say that you’d do your share; this is part of your share,” the other man replied quietly.

Draco cleared his throat, and repeated more loudly, “How may I help you?”

“Oh, right,” the redhead said sheepishly, “What would be the best kinds of things for weddings?”

“Weddings? It would depend on theme and color scheme, but my best bet would always be on roses,” Draco replied.

“And what kind of colors do you have?” the redhead asked.

“There’s the obvious, red, then I also have white, an ideal color for weddings because of the traditional meanings of happiness in love and innocence, then there’s pink, yellow, orange, lilac, and blue, but I wouldn’t recommend those because they’re artificially made and don’t actually grow naturally and also represent the unattainable,” Draco listed and internally hoped he'd gotten everything.

The redhead looked overwhelmed and almost queasy when he replied with “thanks, I’ll remember that… I’ll come back tomorrow after I talk to my fiancé…”

The other man elbowed him in the ribs and rolled his eyes, then spoke shaking his head “Ron, I swear. You should do it today, Hermione’s gonna be pissed.”

“It’ll be fine,” Ron replied, nodding as if trying to reassure his friend and himself, before exiting the shop, the green-eyed man trailing behind him.

As soon as Draco had put his head in his hands, feeling like a failure for not having the courage ( _again_ ) to ask the green-eyed man out, the door to his shop swung open and the boy trotted into the shop and next to the counter. As soon as he locked eyes with Draco the man smiled.

“Uhm… hi my name’s Harry… would you- I mean would you mind- would you like to go out for coffee some time?” the man stuttered awkwardly, pushed back his messy brown hair and adjusted his glasses.

Draco replied with a smirk, “if you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... It's short... If you want more just let me know and I'll write more if not I'll leave it how it is :) also it would be amazing if you could leave some feedback (still kinda unsure about the accuracy of my characterization), or if you have some free time on your hands (and like my writing) I could really use an editor <3  
> Thanks for reading ;) -Juli
> 
> *p.s I wrote it set in America bc I'm American and so I have no life experience anywhere else*


End file.
